We All Start Somewhere
by InAWord
Summary: Going back to 2005, that's where we'll start. The draft hasn't really happened and Randy has just come back from an injury to find himself with a new girlturned diva. Sorry the summary sucks but there's more to it than that!


Part 1: We All Start Somewhere

**Chapter 1: It Starts**

June 13, 2005

Raw Is War

Ryan had about enough of Eric Bischoff; she couldn't take his crap anymore so she had to walk out of his office. As she stormed off down the hallway Randy Orton saw her pass by. She didn't even take notice to him in the hall because she was so ticked off. He decided to see what was going on since he didn't have anything better to do.

"Is something wrong?" Randy asked sitting next to her in the hallway.

She just looked up at him with rage still inside of her. Right now was not the best to speak to her and she wasn't looking for anyone to talk to either. "Yeah there is something on my mind but I don't want to talk about it."

"Why not?" He continued to press on.

All that did was drive her nerves even more. "I just don't! I don't feel like talking about it with anyone. I'm trying to figure out what I need to do next." She looked up at him strangely. "Why am I talking to you again?"

He made himself comfortable as he sat back against the wall, "Because I asked what was wrong. You still haven't answered that either." After trying to figure out who she was he said, "I've never seen you on Raw or SmackDown. Are you new diva or something?"

"No," Ryan shook her head. "I work behind the scenes on both shows actually. It's just that this one is harder to deal with for certain reasons."

"Eric," Randy nodded figuring that was what she was talking about.

That somehow caught her attention, "Yeah as a matter of fact that is my reason. How'd you guess? I just came from his office."

Smiling, Randy knew he was getting somewhere. "I thought so, I know how he is. I've been on this show long enough to see how he runs it. Now that I'm back from surgery I'm going to change that and go after the World Heavyweight title."

Standing up now Ryan just sighed, "Look I'd talk if I had the time or was just in the mood to but I'm not. I've got a lot to deal with and right now is not the time. Just because you're back doesn't mean that you'll automatically get a shot either. I'm sorry but it's the truth."

"Thanks for the pep talk," Randy smirked seeing as how he wasn't even welcomed back by her. Thinking for a second he called out, "Hey! You never told me your name!"

"I know!" She yelled back to him and continued to walk away.

June 20, 2005

Raw Is War

Ryan immediately headed down to the ring when the show first started, she was obviously still pissed off. With the mic in hand she looked on at the crowd that lay before her. She had never been out to the ring, never needed to be out in front of thousands until now.

Finally she put the mic to her face, "Alright I know you're all wondering who I am wasting your time and money. You see I work the backstage area of both Raw and SmackDown. Well that was until Bischoff finally convinced Vince McMahon to turn me into a diva or wrestler or whatever else he may have in store for me. He asked to come out and I did just so I can get this done."

At the sound of Eric's entrance theme she looked at the Titan Tron awaiting his turn to speak. When he got inside the ring he looked at the audience then at Ryan. "Oh Ryan, what to do with you? I have the power to turn you into anything I want. I just don't know where to place you."

"Let's just get this over with," Ryan sighed.

Randy Orton's theme started playing as if on cue and the two standing in the ring turned to the Titan Tron trying to figure out what he was doing interrupting them at a time like this. He looked at the crowd smirking at the two in the ring the entire time so the crowd began to cheer for him.

"We were in the middle of something." Eric tried to say but Randy only looked at him.

Ryan decided to try and get his attention, "Two weeks in a row? Why are you out here and what do you want? You're wasting our time."

"Well seems like someone forgot to take her pills," Randy finally said at last. "I knew you were going to come out here for whatever Eric's reason was. You might want to be careful he might want to do a 'favor' for him if you know what I mean. Anyways I ran into his stooge, Coach, who told me to come out here."

Eric broke into a smile, "Coach? I see where hew as getting at and I think it's a superb idea."

"What is?" Ryan asked since she still didn't know about whatever he was saying.

"That the two of you can be tag team partners, instead of just a singles match that I had planned out." He started to explain.

Randy didn't seem to mind that at all, "Alright so who are we fighting?"

He smiled sadistically because he knew who they were fighting. "Well with the recent change of attitude I figured the two should have their first match together. The two of you will be facing Lita and Edge! This of course will happen later tonight."

Both watched Eric leave the ring and back up the ramp. Ryan turned her head when Randy got her attention by tapping the ropes. He offered a handshake. She looked at the hand stretched out in frotn of her and then back at the Titan Tron befor eexiting the ring. Randy shook his head; normally he wouldn't depend on his partner, if it were a guy. This wasn't a guy though and she had already found out what she was to do but stll was acting like she was upset, why?

"Where are you going?" Randy asked catching up to Ryan in the backstage area.

"Away," she replied sarcastically. "Why do youcare again?"

Rolling his eyes he replied, "Oh I don't know, maybe because we're partners in tonight's match. I figured that since this is your first time wrestling that I could help you out so you'd be ready."

Putting her hands on her hips Ryan didn't seem to appeal to the idea. "I don't know everything and I know I'm not expert but I do know a few things. Just becuase we're partners doesn't mean I'm going to warm up to the idea."

"Yeah I can see that," Randy told her. "I can help you tone those skills. Come on it's not goign to kill you."

Looking at hte ground she had to give in, she didn't have any experience as it was. "Alright fine but if you try anything then I'm going to be straight with you, I'm going to kick your ass."

"What? Kick my ass?" He laughed but stopped when he realized that she wasn't kidding about the matter.

Both walked in silence to Randy's locker room. When they were inside Ryan looked around. She usually never attended to the locker rooms until now. Turning around she faced Randy who said, "I've seen Lita fight lately, she's crazy. Maybe we should start with a few holds first and then work on blocking."

She tried relaxing first, "Alright Killer let's get this over with, we have a match not long from now."

**XXX**

After so many moves they both figured it was time to give it a break and surprisingly enough there was still some time before the fight. That was when Ryan exited the room with a bottle of water. Something in the distance could be heard, it sounded like voices. As she was walking down the hallway, they kept getting louder until she realized that it was Edge and Lita talking.

Ryan turned around and saw that Randy had exited his locker room; he was talking with Gene Snitsky about something. As she approached the two just as Randy lunged towards Gene but Ryan was able to grab him by the arm and jump in front of him.

"Save it for later tonight, I don't have time to be explaining why my tag team partner is out of action. All Eric will do is make it a handicap match, I can't do that." Ryan tired to stop him. Gene walked away from the two just smiling and Randy sighed heavily stopping what he was doing.

"Fine but the only reason I stopped was because I happen to like you," Randy pointed out.

She rolled her eyes, "Anyways I'm going to go get ready for the match, stay out of trouble and away from Snitsky and Edge."

"Okay but if either of them starts something then I'm not going to hold back this time." Randy ignored her requests. "That's just how I am."

Ryan was getting frustrated, "Don't you dare do that because if you do then they'll be the least of your concerns when I find you. He won't compare to what I'll do to you. You got that?"

"Are you're threatening me?" Randy looked at her slightly shocked. "Fine I can do that too. Threaten me again and I'll just leave the arean before the match starts. How's that sound?"

"You wouldn't," she narrowed her eyes.

"We'll see," Randy returned with the same look on his face.

They parted their ways and Randy went back to his locker room. As soon as he opened the door a chair hit him upside the head but he saw that it was from the hands of Gene Snitsky himself. Gene pulled him away from the door and shoved the chair up under the doorknob so he wouldn't be able to get out when he woke up.

The match came and Ryan was the first to get inside the ring. Instead of her tag team partner coming out next it was Edge and Lita. She looked around wondering where he was but then realized that when he said he wasn't going to show up, he actually meant it. Ryan made a mental note to find Randy and kick his ass either after the show or at next week's show.

Lita grabbed a microphone looking at Ryan, "Whoa wait a minute Ryan, where's your partner at?"

"Don't start with me Lita," she wanted to smack her in the face.

"Calm down, I know that Eric's never liked you so right now it's considered a handicap match because he hasn't shown up." Lita told her, "But since I'm so nice, I've gotten Edge to agree to go backstage and the two of us will just fight. How's that sound?" Lita tried smiling.

"Alright fine," Ryan said to her and then the two started the match.

Both went at it for awhile before Lita got the upper hand and used it to her advantage. She was dominating the match and every time Ryan managed toget a move on her; Lita would come back with three more moves. Things were starting to look bad for Ryan but she was determined to keep fighting. Finally Lita was thrown into the ropes and bounced back. Instead of running towards Ryan like anyone would she was knocked down. It was the return of Trish Stratus.

Ryan just took advantage of it. Quickly she grabbed Lita to place her in a sharpshooter and then finally Lita tapped out due to the submission hold. Once the bell sounded Ryan let go allowing Lita to roll herself out of the ring and back up the ramp where she had come from.

Her arm was raised in the air and when she turned around Trish was in the ring with her. Ryan took a step back, "What are you doing in the ring? Shouldn't you be leaving?"

"I should but hey I did help you win the match. Friends?" Trish asked her.

"Friends," Ryan nodded back at her. "Now if you'll excuse me I've got to go and kill Randy."

Backstage she went to his locker room just to see if he had the nerve to stay. All of his things were gone, Randy had left. After shutting the lights off Ryan left the arena and all she could do was wait for next week to come and waiting only made it slower. She was going to do something but she wasn't sure what exactly she would be doing just yet. Something inside her told her that she should've figured this would happen. Why didn't she see it before?

**XXX**

When Randy finally got up his head hurt a lot. Slowly he rose to his feet and figured that it was time for his match. He couldn't have been out for that long. So he turned the handle on the door but the door wouldn't open. Randy began kicking and shoving the door but it wasn't working so he started to yell for anyone to come down and find him.

"Randy?" Someone from the other side asked when they heard him yelling.

"Dave?" Randy leaned up against the door. They had kept in touch after the whole Evolution incident. It had been explained as an attempt to take Hunter's title and that was successful. "Could you do me a favor and get this door opened? I have a match that I really need to get to."

There was a scraping sound before the door opened and Dave just looked at him. "What the hell are you talking about? The show's over, everyone's going home."

"What?" Randy looked at his watch. "Damn it! She's going to kill me. I can't believe this happened."

Dave just shook his head, "Come on tell me about it on the way out. You look like hell."


End file.
